


Under the Bed

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bogeyman, Demon Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Faye knows the monster under her bed is real, no matter what her mother says
Relationships: Original Female Character/Monster
Series: Spooky Sex [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bubba





	Under the Bed

“There’s no such thing as a monster under your bed!”

These were the words Faye heard from her mother each and every night before she went to bed, despite the teenage girl’s protests to the contrary. Never mind the evidence Faye had shown her mother again and again – the claw marks on her bed frame, the tears in her pajamas, the bruises on her skin – it mattered not a bit. Her mother was determined to be right.

“You’re in high school now,” her mother would remind her, as though that would make the problem somehow go away. “You’re too old to believe in such silly things.”

But Faye knew better, even if her mother refused to believe her. She had first sensed the entity’s presence beneath her bed months ago, and every night since, feeling it grow nearer and nearer as the days and weeks passed, slowly crawling out from whatever darkness had spawned it until it was upon her, until she could feel its sickly hot breath on her back, until –

Well, until it had finally gotten what it wanted, of course.

Sometimes the monster made its move almost as soon as the lights had been turned off and Faye had crawled under her covers, sometimes it waited until just before dawn, and other times it seemed to appear at random, slithering out from under the girl’s bed whenever the night was darkest, waking the teenager from her sleep and bringing tears to her eyes as she shivered from fear, unable to move, unable to shout, unable to do anything but _endure_.

It was about midnight when Faye woke up this evening, her eyes snapping wide open as she heard the harsh breathing of the creature coiled beneath her bed. It being a warm night, the girl was sleeping above her covers, a decision she was already regretting as she felt the entity emerge from the darkness below like a living shadow, clawing its way up the bottom of her bed. Faye whimpered as she felt the mattress shift beneath her, evidence of the entity pulling itself up to join her, its dark form hovering above her as she lay motionless on her stomach.

A clawed hand took hold of Faye’s pajama pants, thin and fleecy, and slowly pulled them down just far enough to fully expose her girlish buttocks, plump and soft and youthful. Her pink pussy was revealed as well, quivering gently like every other part of the girl, but Faye knew it mattered not to the demon now towering above her perfectly prone form.

It never went for her cunt, not even after all these weeks. Why start now?

A moment later, Faye bit her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the mysterious creature press the head of its monstrous cock against her puckered anus and then push deep, deep, deep inside of her, filling every inch of the girl’s bowels and burying itself so far into her young body that it refused to stop until Faye could feel its ice cold hips pressing up against the plump cheeks of her ass.

It began rocking shortly thereafter, just as it did every night, and soon it was brutally sodomizing the girl with a demonic and wanton fury, its hips slamming against her bouncing buttocks again and again as it drove its monstrous appendage further and further into her nubile body. Tears burst from Faye’s eyes as she felt the entity rip her apart from the inside out, filling her and corrupting her, pushing in and then pulling out so quickly it felt as though her poor little hole was aflame.

As the monster continued to pound into her harder and harder, Faye bit her pillow as hard as she could to keep the scream bubbling in her throat from escaping. Nonetheless, there was no way the poor girl could filter every groan or whimper or choking sob as she felt the demonic being thrusting in and out of her ass with devilish delight, stroking her adolescent bowels with its monstrous thick meat.

“Mm! Mmm! Nnngh!!” Faye felt herself whimper and groan again and again, the monster above her practically knocking the air out of her lungs with every powerful thrust into her young butt. The demon reveled in the little sounds of pain that issued forth from the teenager, each of them further encouraging it to defile her harder, faster, deeper.

It was always the same, night after night, no matter how much Faye wanted it to end. She was unable to move, either frozen by fear or paralyzed by some demonic power, incapable of resisting or doing anything to stop the monster under her bed from getting exactly what it wanted. Night after night, it drew up from under her bed, exposed her, and then claimed her ass as its own, pounding into her hard, and fast, and painfully deep. The girl would be pressed prone into her mattress, her budding breasts pushing against her fleece shirt, with her bare ass raised just enough so that the mysterious entity could penetrate her fully.

Why this was happening to her, Faye did not know, only that it had become a staple of her life, a nightly ritual, one she dreaded but had learned to endure. What other option did she have?

The first time it had happened, Faye had been convinced she had experienced a nightmare – a garish and horrifying nightmare, to be sure, but a nightmare nonetheless. Such optimism was dashed when she woke up the next morning, however, to find her hindquarters exposed and agonizingly sore. Her butt had been red that day, red and raw and tender to the touch, and, most horrible of all, seemingly filled to the brim with a sticky white liquid that drooled out from her puckered anus to drip down her legs. That had been enough to convince her.

Not that realizing the truth of the matter had changed anything. The monster had come the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and every night since. It always came.

Faye was beginning to fear it would so for the rest of her young life.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

Faye felt fiery tears stinging the edges of her eyes and bubbly snot dripping out of her nose as she heard the sound of the monster’s hips slamming against her cheeks fill the room again and again. As though the girth and length of the demon’s cock stretching her anus wasn’t already painful enough, it seemed entranced from both the sight and sound of Faye’s buttocks bouncing and slapping in time with its thrusts, only further encouraging it to fuck her harder and faster still until her ass was left sore and red by the time it was finished, tender and painful to the touch.

Despite everything, Faye had no idea what the demon looked like. She had only ever mustered the courage to turn her head and look behind her once, and what little she had seen – a pair of glowing red eyes as deep and as dangerous as the fires of hell itself – had convinced her to never do something so foolish again. And so, night after night, she was raped by a monster whose shape and form was unknown to her, would always remain unknown to her, as enigmatic and without answer as to why this was happening to her in the first place.

On and on it went, thrust after thrust, pounding after pounding, with Faye able to do nothing but lay on her stomach and get fucked like a good little girl. Her asshole was on fire and her bowels were aflame, her entire body shaking and quivering with every thrust into her adolescent ass. Snot and tears stained her pillow, and her fingers clutched the sheets beneath her, her toes curling in on themselves with each and every painful thrust into her poor, abused ass.

Sometimes the monster was relatively quick, sodomizing Faye for only a few minutes before it sated its lust and retreated back into the void beneath her bed. On other nights, the girl was less lucky, and was forced to endure hours upon hours of brutal buttfucking as the demon stretched her little hole wider and wider, stuffing her bowels full with its meat and filling the room with the sound of its hips slapping against her perfect cheeks. On nights like those, the pain almost seemed to dull after a while, and Faye let herself drift into a gentle but disturbed slumber even as the monster continued to claim her flesh as its own.

This night appeared to be somewhere in between, however, as Faye only had to endure the monster’s presence in her bowels for a little over half an hour before she felt it reach its limit. After weeks of being sodomized each and every night, the girl had come to learn some of the creature’s body language, and so knew almost instinctively what was going to occur as she felt its movements grew rougher and jerkier, even as it buried the entire length of its shadowy meat in her bowels, so deep she felt like she could choke on the head of its cock.

Faye closed her eyes and bit down harder on her pillow as she prepared for the worst.

_3…2…1…_

The monster was as silent as it always was when it came inside her, each and every painful thrust into Faye’s sore ass accompanied by a veritable explosion of demonic seed that coated the walls of the teenager’s bowels, filling her to the very brim. Faye shuddered and held back bile as she felt the monster’s boiling hot cream splatter inside of her, flooding her intestines until it began to overflow out of her aching asshole and dribble down her cunt and legs.

It was the same every night. Fiery hot, impossibly sticky, and so much that it coated Faye’s tender ass and drooled out of her anus to stain the sheets beneath her.

The monster withdrew shortly thereafter, not giving either Faye or itself time to recover, and the girl whimpered as she felt the creature slowly slide its softening cock out from within her, like a fat fire hose being pulled out of her ass. When at last the head of the demon’s cock finally popped free, the girl’s young hole puckered once more, sore and red and tender to the touch.

No matter how many times the entity sodomized the poor girl, she would always remain just as tight and warm and perfect as the first time it penetrated her.

Faye finally felt the monster retreat then, its shadowy form fading away as it allowed itself to be pulled back into the darkness under her bed. A moment later, it was gone, as though it had never been there at all, the only evidence of its existence still leaking out of Faye’s violated asshole.

Exhausted and in a great deal of pain, just as she was every night, Faye could do little more than reach down and pull her pajama pants back up to cover herself once she was certain the monster had disappeared. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she flipped her pillow over and tried her best to get back to sleep, even as she felt the demon’s cum still drooling out of her ass and staining her pants.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be as bad tomorrow night…


End file.
